1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for mixing flowable materials including pulverulous material such as paints. More particularly, the invention relates to mixing apparatus which shakes or mixes the contents of a closed container simultaneously along different axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Significant advances in mixing apparatus for pulverulous materials such as paints and other coatings has been provided in the U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,235,553. Disclosed is an apparatus which mixes the contents of a closed container using a gyroscopic forces.
Patentschrift DE 27 25 080 CU also discloses a mixer apparatus which moves a closed container simultaneously among different axes. The mixing apparatus is enclosed with a housing, and includes opposed clamping plates for compressing a closed container therebetween, to secure the container during the mixing operation. The clamping plates are operated by manually engageable crank means which extend to the front of a cabinet enclosure. The cabinet is constructed using sheet material which is attached to an L-shaped structure comprising a horizontal base and a vertical backing member, both of an open framework construction using tubular steel.
Mixing apparatus of the above-described types have found application in the paint industry where a tinting material is added to a container filled with a base paint material. Subsequent to pouring the tinting material into the base paint, it is necessary to stir the mixture very thoroughly in order to obtain a paint of uniform color. Mixing operations are typically carried out in a paint factory where the paint mixture is manufactured, but as the containers of blended composition are set aside during storage or transport, certain components of the mixtures tend to settle, and a subsequent mixing operation is sometimes required before the compositions are ready for use. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide mixing apparatus throughout the distribution chain of a paint supplier, including retail locations. In order to be suitable for these applications, mixing apparatus must be relatively compact and lightweight and must be easy to service even by untrained personnel. For example, mixing apparatus which is belt-driven occasionally requires replacement of the drive belts, such operation usually being considered a routine maintenance activity. It is important, for example, that this type of operation be quickly and easily carried out by store personnel, even those at a retail location who are generally unfamiliar with complex apparatus.